


Nur ein einziger Wunsch

by Nebulosus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: IgNoct, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulosus/pseuds/Nebulosus
Summary: Noctis will nur ein einziges Mal seinem Alltag entfliehen und nicht nach Richtlinien und Regeln leben. Nicht das Leben eines Kronprinzen, der er ist. Keine Verpflichtungen. Kein Verstecken. Kein Zurückhalten. Sondern einfach nur frei sein. Das ist sein einziger Wunsch. Es gibt nichts, das sein Herz mehr begehrt ... oder?





	Nur ein einziger Wunsch

**Author's Note:**

> Es war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für meine beste Freundin - obwohl ich mit FF absolut nichts am Hut habe und somit auch die Geschichte an sich nicht kenne (aber ich habe mich natürlich reingelesen ... bzw auch reingeschaut). Ich hoffe, ihr seht es mir nach, wenn nicht alles 100% stimmig ist, aber ich habe mich bemüht und sie meinte, ich hätte die Charaktere ganz gut getroffen ... :D Also bitteschön ... Ignoct.

Lachend sprangen wir die letzten Stufen hinunter und eilten über den Platz, als wir die entfernten Rufe deutlich hören konnten. 

»Los, das Auto ist direkt um die Ecke!«, rief Prompto mir zu. 

Ich schaute über meine Schulter zu ihm und lachte euphorisch; ich konnte noch sehen, wie die Türen weit hinter uns aufschlugen und die ersten Männer hinauseilten. Auch Prompto hatte es mitbekommen und grinste mich breit an. Wir flitzten um die Ecke, mein Blick immer noch nach hinten gerichtet, um die Verfolger ausmachen und im Notfall schnell agieren zu können, doch da wich Promptos Grinsen plötzlich einem Ausdruck des Entsetzens. Er geriet ins Schlittern, als er abrupt stoppte und ein heiseres »Oh, oh«, war noch zu vernehmen, bevor ich meinen Blick geradewegs nach vorne richtete und nicht mehr schnell genug reagieren konnte. Ich rannte frontal in jemanden rein, der zufälligerweise genau an unserem Fluchtauto angelehnt stand. 

»Wohin gedenken Sie zu dieser Stunde zu gehen, Eure Hoheit?«, fragte diese Person völlig unbeeindruckt von dem körperlichen Überfall und löste sich aus meinem Klammergriff, in den ich übergegangen war, um nicht wie ein Volltrottel auf allen Vieren zu landen, und versuchte, mich von sich wegzudrücken. 

»Scheiße!«, kam es panisch von Prompto. »Wir müssen hier weg, sie kommen!« 

Ehe ich das Ausmaß seiner Worte begriffen hatte, rannte er auch direkt los und ließ uns allein zurück. 

»Noctis?« 

»Ignis, ins Auto!« Ich handelte in Windeseile, riss die Autotür auf und stopfte Ignis regelrecht hinein, bevor ich um das Auto herumraste, um auf der anderen Seite einzusteigen. »Nun fahr schon!«, wies ich ihn an, als er sich immer noch nicht regte und noch nicht einmal den Motor gestartet hatte. Ich drehte den Schlüssel um und kletterte über ihn drüber, um ans Gaspedal ran treten zu können, erst dann schien er aus seiner Starre aufgewacht zu sein und drängte mich zurück auf meinen Platz, war aber endlich willens, die Straßen entlang zu brettern und vor den Wachen zu flüchten. 

»Was hast du angestellt, Noctis?«, fragte er hektisch und leicht genervt. 

»Konzentrier dich auf die Straße«, kommandierte ich ihn und blickte nervös nach hinten. 

Quietschend fuhren wir wie verrückt in völlig irritierendem Muster die Straßen runter, wichen den wenigen anderen Autos zu dieser späten Stunde aus, bogen ab und überquerten schließlich eine lange Brücke und ich konnte hinter uns niemanden mehr sehen. Ich atmete erleichtert auf. 

»Also?«, fragte er nun in einer etwas ruhigeren Stimme. 

»Ich, äh, bin abgehauen?« 

Er bedachte mich mit einem argwöhnischen Blick. »Ist das etwa alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?« 

Doch eine weitere Antwort bekam er nicht, denn ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich wieder unsere Verfolger wahrnehmen konnte. 

»Fahr da rein!«, sagte ich schnell, nachdem wir die Brücke hinter uns gelassen hatten. 

»Das ist eine Sackga- « 

»Los!« 

Ignis riss das Lenkrad um, driftete in die enge Gasse hinein und fuhr noch ein paar Meter rein, bis vor uns eine Mauer auftauchte, die das Weiterfahren als unmöglich gestaltete. 

»Wie ich dir sagte, das -« 

»Mach den Motor aus!«, wies ich ihn an und blickte gespannt über die Schulter durch die Heckscheibe des Autos. »Das Licht, das Licht!« 

Kaum erloschen die Scheinwerfer, fuhren die anderen Wagen an uns vorbei, wir blieben unentdeckt. Ich lachte auf. »Wir haben es geschafft«, sprach ich freudig und etwas atemlos, »mein Herz, es rast wie verrückt.« Ein weiteres Lachen entwich mir und ich strahlte Ignis an. »Das war aufregend.« 

»Das war leichtsinnig«, entgegnete Ignis, »was hattest du dir dabei gedacht? Hast du dir überhaupt Gedanken gemacht? Sie werden dich jetzt die ganze Nacht lang suchen und spätestens morgen früh wirst du mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen.« Er seufzte, nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich mit zwei Fingern über die Nasenwurzel, schloss die Augen und sprach weiter: »Was hattest du eigentlich vor?« 

»Prompto und ich wollten einfach nur mal Spaß haben. Du weißt, ich ertrage es nicht, ständig überwacht zu werden – ich bin doch kein Verbrecher und auch kein Kind mehr, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen -« 

»Du bist der Erbe des Throns, Noctis.« 

»Das weiß ich doch -« 

»Folglich solltest du dich auch dementsprechend verhalten und nicht so leichtfertig mit deinem Leben umgehen. Das geschieht alles nur zu deinem Schutz, nicht weil man dich bestrafen will.« 

Ich sackte in meinen Sitz, verschränkte meine Arme und blickte grimmig drein. Ich wusste ja, dass Ignis recht hatte … aber war es wirklich so verkehrt, mal sein Leben leben zu wollen? Alledem entfliehen zu wollen? Einmal frei sein zu wollen? 

Ignis seufzte, als er die Reaktion meinerseits registrierte. »Ich bin für dich verantwortlich, Noctis.« Er setzte seine Brille wieder auf und zündete den Motor erneut an. »Und nichts liegt mir ferner als dich unglücklich zu sehen.« 

Ich sah überrascht auf, als das Auto in einem langsamen Tempo aus der Gasse rauskroch und Ignis nicht wieder zurückfuhr, sondern in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. 

»Wohin fährst du?«, fragte ich vorsichtig. 

»Du wolltest doch ein bisschen Freiheit«, er sah mich leicht lächelnd an, »also genieße es.« 

Mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, ehe es zu rasen begann, und ich lächelte ihn ebenfalls warm an. 

Ignis ließ das Dach per Knopfdruck einfahren und es verschwand im Kofferraum. Der kühle Wind blies uns entgegen und ich fühlte mich mit einem Mal wirklich befreit, als würden wir immer weiter fahren können, wohin wir auch wollten, unbeschwert und unabhängig. 

Wir schwiegen die ganze Fahrt über, ich schloss meine Augen und genoss das Gefühl, das mich ausfüllte, ein Gefühl der puren Freude, in der es in meinem Bauch zu kribbeln begann. Ich war glücklich, und besonders glücklich um den Umstand, dass er es war, der mit mir diesen Moment teilte, hatten wir immerhin nie wirklich viel Gelegenheit gehabt, als Freunde Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, erst recht nicht allein. Und ich war unheimlich gern mit ihm allein ... Der Gedanke ließ mich noch breiter grinsen. 

Irgendwann musste ich eingedöst sein, denn ich schrak auf, als Ignis leicht an meiner Schulter rüttelte, und ich bemerkte beim Blinzeln, dass wir nicht mehr am selben Ort wie vor fünf Sekunden, so kam es mir vor, waren. 

»Wie bist du an den Wachen vorbeigekommen?«, fragte ich überrascht. Wir waren hinter der Mauer und vor uns war das weite Meer zu sehen. 

Er schob seine Brille mit einem Finger bis zum Anschlag und grinste geheimnisvoll. »Ich habe meine Wege und Mittel.« 

Ich zog meine Nase kraus und glaubte ihm kein Wort. »Ich belasse es wohl besser dabei«, erwiderte ich leicht verwirrt, aber ebenso lächelnd. Es war mir im Endeffekt auch egal. Ich war jetzt hier - mit ihm - nur das allein zählte. 

»Willst du an den Pier? Oder am Strand langlaufen? Oder -« 

»- hierbleiben?«, beendete ich seinen Satz. Er nickte kaum merklich. »Klingt alles ziemlich verlockend - was würdest du denn wollen?« 

»Moment.« Ignis öffnete die Tür und ich blickte ihm verwundert hinterher, als er aus dem Auto stieg, einmal vorne herumlief und dann meine Tür öffnete. »Eure Hoheit.« 

Ich musste lachen, das war so lächerlich bescheuert, aber gleichzeitig so typisch, obwohl er etwas in der Art noch nie getan hatte. Seltsam. Und es wurde etwas merkwürdig, als er mir auch noch die Hand anbot. Ich nahm sie zögernd an und er half mir aus dem Auto heraus. War es normal, dass mir unnormal schwummrig wurde und ich mein Herz kaum mehr spürte und gleichzeitig umso mehr wahrnahm, weil es so wahnsinnig schnell klopfte? Mal abgesehen von dem schlagartigen Schweißausbruch, weil meine Körpertemperatur aus unerfindlichen Gründen angestiegen war, mir war extrem heiß, oder war es die Luft um uns herum? 

»Du fühlst dich ganz schön warm an, geht es dir gut? Nicht dass du krank wirst.« Er zog mich näher zu sich ran und legte die andere Hand auf meine Stirn. 

»Mir geht's gut, ich hab kein Fieber«, versuchte ich ihn abzuwimmeln und drückte ihn sanft von mir weg. 

»Noctis, wie ich bereits sagte, ich bin für dich verantwortlich«, ließ er sich keineswegs beirren und zog mich wieder zu sich. 

Das ging ständig so weiter, bis ich mich schließlich geschlagen gab und mich unverhofft in seinen Armen wiederfand und die Hitze noch unerträglicher wurde. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und sah mir tief in die Augen – oh … 

»Nun gut, sie scheinen nicht glasig zu sein«, meinte er und ließ mich wieder los – mich, der total überwältigt und perplex war, »falls dir schwindelig werden sollte oder seltsam, sag mir bitte Bescheid.« 

Mir war inzwischen schwindelig und seltsam und ich war mir sicher, dass das nicht von einer Krankheit herrührte, es sei denn, es gab eine Krankheit namens Ignis, dann sollte sie aber nur mich allein befallen und ich möge mich niemals wieder davon erholen. Ich wollte ihn nur für mich … Vielleicht war ich doch krank, wo kamen diese Gedanken auf einmal her? Ich hatte zwar schon immer irgendwie eine Schwäche für ihn gehabt, aber noch nie auf diese Weise und ich hab mich noch nie so gefühlt, so … 

»Wie bist du überhaupt an den Wachen vorbeigekommen?«, fragte er nun selbst und drehte sich zu mir um, da er sich wohl für den Pier entschieden hatte und ein paar Schritte vorausgegangen war und gemerkt hatte, dass ich ihm nicht gefolgt war. 

Ich blickte ihn unschuldig grinsend an. »Ich schätze, sie waren einfach überarbeitet.« 

»Ich frag besser gar nicht weiter«, sagte er stirnrunzelnd und drehte sich wieder um. 

»Ignis, schau!« Ehe er sich versah, hatte ich ihn eingeholt und nach seinem Arm gegriffen, zog ihn im Eiltempo hinter mir her bis zum Ende des Stegs. Ich blickte hinauf zum Himmel und er folgte meinem Beispiel. »Wie viel Glück kann man haben?«, fragte ich ihn. »Dass man ausgerechnet heute einen Sternschnuppenschauer sehen kann?« 

»Die Wahrscheinlichkeit liegt etwa bei -« 

»So gern ich dich auch mag, ruiniere jetzt ja nicht diesen Moment mit irgendwelchen Berechnungen und Statistiken.« 

Er schmunzelte und blickte hinab zu unseren Händen; ich hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass ich seine Hand umschlossen hatte; und schaute wieder hinauf zum Himmel. »Dann wünsch dir etwas.« 

»Wünschst du dir auch was?« 

Er drückte einmal zur Bestätigung meine Hand und erst jetzt registrierte ich, dass wir Händchen hielten … Panisch zog ich meine Hand zurück, doch er griff nach ihr und umschloss sie, hielt sie fest und lächelte mich warm an. 

»Ähm ...« Ich räusperte mich und konnte nur mit Mühe meinen Blick wieder von ihm abwenden, da er mich mit seiner ruhigen Art nur noch mehr in den Bann zog. 

Eine weitere Sternschnuppe tauchte am Himmel auf und alles, woran ich denken konnte, war Ignis. Ob ich mir ganz allein ihn wünschen konnte? Und was er sich wohl wünschte …? 

»Was hast du dir gewünscht?« 

»Frag mich später noch einmal«, erwiderte er grinsend, »wenn deiner in Erfüllung gegangen ist.« 

»Glaubst du, dass meiner in Erfüllung gehen wird?« 

»Davon bin ich überzeugt«, versicherte er mir und mich überkam ein starkes Selbstvertrauen. Ein Drang, etwas zu tun, das Kribbeln, das mich in seine Richtung drängte, ein federleichtes Herz, das genau wusste, was es wollte. 

Ein heiseres Lachen entfuhr mir und ich blickte ihn glücklich an. »Ignis«, sagte ich leise, beugte mich zu ihm vor und küsste ihn. Sein Körper versteifte sich etwas vor Überraschung, aber er wehrte sich nicht, im Gegenteil. 

Er zog mich in eine Umarmung und drückte mich noch näher an sich heran; ich legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken, und er vertiefte unseren Kuss. Er war es, der mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippen tänzelte, bis ich ihn mit meiner eigenen empfing und sie sich sanft und gleichzeitig fordernd betasteten und umeinander schlängelten. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein ganzer Körper stünde in Flammen, dass alles in mir nur noch aus Wackelpudding bestehen würde. Mir wurde noch schwindeliger, weil ich völlig vergaß zu atmen. Das war der Moment, in dem er den Kuss unterbrach und ich mich langsam wieder daran erinnerte, dass es so etwas wie Luft gab, um mich am Leben zu erhalten. Er grinste mich wissend an und umarmte mich noch fester, strich dabei über meinen Rücken, das mir angenehme Schauer bescherte. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und schnupperte seinen Geruch ein, er duftete einfach überirdisch gut und es lullte mich förmlich ein. Ich wollte diesen Duft von nun an so oft wie nur möglich bei mir haben, darauf würde ich bestehen. 

»Ignis?«, flüsterte ich. 

»Ja, Noctis?« Er vergrub sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren. 

»Mir ist schwindelig und seltsam.« 

Ich konnte durch seinen Körper sein lautloses Lachen spüren und dann vibrierte er ganz leicht, als er sagte: »Mir auch. Womöglich sind wir beide krank.« 

»Ich hoffe, dass es unheilbar ist.« 

Wieder lachte er. »Ich auch, Noctis, ich auch.« 

… 

»Ignis?« 

»Ja, Noctis?« 

»Hat sich dein Wunsch erfüllt?« 

»Kommt drauf an ...« 

»Worauf?« 

»Ob sich deiner erfüllt hat.« 

Ich löste mich aus der Umarmung, um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können. »Du warst mein Wunsch.« 

»Dann ja«, erwiderte er schmunzelnd und küsste mir auf die Stirn, »ich gehöre allein dir.« 

… Ende


End file.
